Reflexos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A dor não incomoda mais. x HOSHIGAKI KISAME E UCHIHA SASUKE FRIENDSHIP, presente para Mr. Montagh x


**Sumário: **A dor não incomoda mais.

**Naruto me pertence. "Kishimoto" é apenas um pseudônimo meu s2**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra.**

**Fanfic de presente para Mr. Montagh, meu marido. Atrasado, mas ainda com a mesma intenção.**

* * *

**Reflexos**

* * *

_Eu não cederei  
Não desistirei  
Nós seremos livres  
Quando isso terminar_

-

Within Temptation, "What have you done?" (Tradução)

* * *

Sasuke encara o espelho sujo no minúsculo quarto da Akatsuki e pergunta qual deles - qual dos dez - ocupou aquele. Ele pede para que seja seu irmão, mas tem sangue nas paredes e Itachi era, tecnicamente, um pacificador. Mesmo assim, a pergunta não sai da memória, da mesma maneira que seus olhos não saem do vidro refletor.

Seu ombro dói, mas ele realmente não liga. O Uchiha não esperava aquele ataque de Suigetsu e assim foi melhor: ele estava precisando ser um pouco mais imprevisível e aquilo pegou o moreno de surpresa; quase lhe arrancou o braço e finalizou, para Sasuke ao menos, o treinamento daquele dia.

E, após colocar uma Karin preocupada em seu devido lugar, o Uchiha se trancou em seu quarto e agora observa fixamente o espelho, procurando por alguma coisa que devia, mas não está lá.

Sasuke quer respostas.

Quer saber se Itachi morreu por algo além de estupidez; se seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de vê-lo onde está; se a sua vingança vale a pena; se _(Naruto)_ Konoha pode derrotá-lo.

Existem outras perguntas também, porém a dor começa a aumentar um pouco mais e faz com que ele se esqueça delas.

A dor se torna incômoda e ele pousa a mão no machucado, mesmo sabendo que vai se tornar algo insuportável.

E por que ele faz isso?

Porque, mais insuportável que a dor que está sentindo, é o simples fato de que não consegue dormir, pois o rosto de Itachi (_Desculpe Sasuke, essa é a última vez_) o assombra durante as noites.

Perante isso, a dor é apenas incômoda. E idiota.

A porta se abre num estalo seco e breve, que causa arrepios em Sasuke e dá motivos aos seus olhos para abandonar o espelho, enfim.

- Hey, moleque. – a voz de Kisame ecoa, alta e grave.

- O que foi, velho?

- Não me chame assim, moleque. – mas é a verdade: Kisame está velho. Não caquético ou ultrapassado ou mais fraco; apenas velho – Tenha mais respeito com os que ainda são mais fortes que você.

Sasuke gosta do "ainda". O sorriso de canto que antes era tão sedutor se revela cansado, mas não menos provocador.

- O que quer? – ele repete, a voz um pouco mais dura e cortante, porém nunca agressiva (ele não pode vencer Kisame, _ainda_).

- Eu vi o estrago que o merda fez.

_Merda_. Um novo sinônimo para Suigetsu, no dicionário nem sempre educado de Kisame.

- Ah é? E então? Gostou do que viu?

O ninja de pele azul não responde, apenas joga algo na cama. Sasuke pousa seus olhos no objeto entregue pelo outro – ouvindo o casaco de nuvens vermelhas de Kisame produzir um som simples, enquanto o mais velho gira seu corpo e prepara-se para sair.

É uma sacola transparente e simples, e contém algumas ataduras e ervas medicinais que costumam ajudar na curar de ferimentos por cortes de espada, kunais e outros tipos de objetos afiados, ou em jutsus de invocação de armas.

- Vê se não morre dessas coisas. Pelo menos um Uchiha merece – ou precisa – ter uma morte decente. – e a porta se fecha, com o mesmo tipo de estalo, seco e breve.

Sasuke observa um pouco mais a sacola de mantimentos e percebe que ela é desnecessária – mas mesmo assim, ele guarda.

A dor não incomoda mais.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu estava pensando em escrever uma Zetsu x Sasuke, mas essa fanfic surgiu das sombras de meu pensamento e ela foi se juntando e se completando e se tornou o presente do Mr. Montagh \o/ Aliás, Feliz Aniversário atrasado, marido /o/ Te amo :*

Eu realmente não sei se você gosta do Kisame ou do Sasuke, mas eu gostei de escrever. Ficou simples e dentro do universo de Naruto, sem se perder em nenhum instante para qualquer assunto aleatória, que não seja a dor física e psicológica de Sasuke.

Para quem não entendeu muito o fim, eu apenas posso dizer que tanto a dor psicológica quanto física do Sasuke deixou de incomodá-lo porque alguém revelou que se importa com ele de verdade. É emo, mas eu acredito que o Sasuke é esse tipo de cara ou de pessoa. E fanfics de amizade na Akatsuki me atraem tanto quanto yaoi, fato.

Créditos do título para a Anne.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha.**


End file.
